Albert Apple
In construction Albert Apple, born Albert Amaze Anderson, is one of the major characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow '' and one of the secondary antagonists turned supporting hero in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. His alternate counterpart in Astaroth Future serves as one of the supporting heroic characters in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Albert is one of the most truly tragic members in the Order of Flourish, who was bitten by a werewolf when he was a child, causing himself to turn into a werewolf. He also lost his left hand due to the instigation of Phyllis Peach and Pedro Pineapple, who framed him and cut off his hand. Because of his trauma, he was manipulated by Dark Arzonia's Avatar to do her evil bidding, as Dark Arzonia urged him to consume human flesh and shed his humanity away. He serves as a major antagonists of the overall Helene Hawthorn Arc alongside Lillian Lime (both under Dark Arzonia's control). His capture by Team Witness was the major source for Selina Strawberry to cut off her partnership with Team Witness while under her unstable personality. Originally, being the second in command of the Star Spangled Society and the third in command of the entire Order of Flourish, Albert was once as cheerful and polite as his best friend, Selina Strawberry, being a funny and bubbly individual despite his menacing appearance as a werewolf. He is also the love interest of Selina, who was engaged to the more annoying and repulsive Pedro Pineapple. However, after the Feast of Apollo, Albert was effected by the recall of his traumatic events and turned more menacing and scary, having a worse temper. Despite still having some part of his old sane personality existed due to his will power, the brainwashed Albert would burst into a violent rage when he felt he was denied. His hair and eyes would turn red and became fiery, which he playfully called itself his "ripe form". Like most of his colleagues, he became extremely loyal and would go extreme to raise a second Feast of Apollo in order to bring the late Lady Hestia Hawthorn back. Even so, as soon as he start realizing his mistakes, Albert returned back to his original personality after Chimera broke the second Feast of Apollo and nullified its effects on most of the survived Order members and made them heroic again (aside from Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, the latter being already insane even before the first Feast of Apollo). He later joined Ichabod Crane and accompanied him to fight against other evil forces. After the reform of the Order of Flourish, with Selina as its new leader, Albert was promoted to its second in command. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data'' ''Overview'' ''Naming Pun'' Following the alliterative main theme of the Order of Flourish, A'lbert '''A'maze 'A'nderson and his code name, Apple, all had A as its first letter. *'''Albert is a masculine given name. It is derived from the Germanic words adal "noble" and beraht - "bright". *'Amaze' was originated from Old English āmasian (“to confuse, astonish”). **The middle name, Amaze, was used by Pedro Pineapple as a material of tease, calling it "A-maize" or even "A-corn" since "maize" means corn in British English. Albert found this intention of Pedro utterly insulting and annoying. *'Anderson' is a surname deriving from a patronymic meaning "son of Anders/Andrew" (itself derived from the Greek name "Andreas", meaning "man" or "manly"). It originated in parallel in the British Isles and the Nordic countries. ''Design & Appearance'' Gregory Grape & Albert Apple.jpg|The original design for Albert (right) and Gregory Grape, drawn by Officer Candy Apple Archer.(David).full.2125728.jpg|Current appearance of Albert (Green) Romani.Akiman.full.2160019.png|Current design of Albert (Red) ''Introduction'' ''Basic Information'' ''Tarot Motif - VI. Lovers'' The Lovers (VI) is the sixth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. Although it has taken on a strictly romantic revision of meaning in some modern decks, traditionally The Lovers Tarot card reflected the challenges of choosing a partner. At a crossroads, one cannot take both paths. The images on this card in different decks have varied more than most, because we have had so many ways of looking at sex and relationships across cultures and centuries. Classically, the energy of this card reminded us of the real challenges posed by romantic relationships, with the protagonist often shown in the act of making an either-or choice. To partake of a higher ideal often requires sacrificing the lesser option. The path of pleasure eventually leads to distraction from spiritual growth. The gratification of the personality eventually gives way to a call from spirit as the soul matures. Modern decks tend to portray the feeling of romantic love with this card, showing Adam and Eve at the gates of Eden when everything was still perfect. This interpretation portrays humanity before the fall, and can be thought to imply a different sort of choice—the choice of evolution over perfection, or the choice of personal growth through relationship—instead of a fantasy where everything falls into place perfectly and is taken care of without effort. ''Logo'' Fossoway_green.png ''Personal Information'' ''Personality'' ''Human'' ''Green Apple'' In his human form, Albert has two personalities that would be represented with the color red and green, respectively. It was referred by Albert himself as his "red apple" and "green apple" personas. Among them, Albert's green apple persona is a serious character who never speaks nonsense. For all his comical quirks which sometimes pops out, it often accompanies a comically serious moment. Albert, in his Green Apple persona, is a fearsome and powerful warrior who shows his utmost loyalty towards Selina Strawberry and the Star Spangled Society in addition to the utmost devotion towards the Order of Flourish. He also believes that the Light Lord is actually doing good things in his plans, but he has no idea of the Order's immorality until he bore witness to what Gladius Grapefruit did with the Stone of Wisdom, showing the true consequence of the Feast of Apollo as well as the Zodiac Demons' origin. When he joins a battle, Green Albert changes into a fearsome and bloodthirsty warrior who resolves to fight against all of the setbacks standing in front of him. He also showed to have a short temper, often going into a rampage when he is pissed off by his enemies. He even cries "Unbending! Powerful! Invincible!" several times while fighting against Zodiac Ghouls and Gladius' Magician Guards. Usually, Green Apple speaks in a deep and calm voice, but he will soon pitch up higher after anyone called him "Little Apple", making him to quickly revert to Red Apple personality. He also shows himself to be a calm but somewhat arrogant person, even though he is less of a melodramatic person like Kristen Kiwifruit, Matt Butcher, Yuri Barnes and Gregory Grape. For all his deadly and serious demeanor, Green Apple Albert has his own soft side, especially towards his own comrades including Selina, Helene Hawthorn, the children from Merry Melody as well as his late best friend, Alexandar Apricot. Albert is also determined to clear the name of Alexandar, as he still remembered that Pedro Pineapple framed Alexandar, making the latter to take the blame for the New York Bioweapon attack. Albert's belief towards the Order begins to shake after the confrontation against Gladius. With the capture of Baccarat Blueberry at the hands of White Wizard, in addition to the rampage of Selina, Albert began to search a way to seek out the true intentions of Lord Helio in a much less lawful way than he used to be. Nevertheless, Albert still had some rationality. He was utterly shocked at the decision of Calvin Cranberry, who worked with Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Dark Arzonia and Crow Faux in order to seek out the White Wizard's true intentions. Later, under Crow's instruction, Calvin and Pandora even lured a Zodiac Demon by making a child as a bait, much to Albert's shock and disgust. He quickly stopped them and berated them to have no difference to Moloch or La Gloton, before letting Calvin to seek out the right way to find out the truth, and fully foiling the entire plot of manipulation upon Calvin and Pandora. ''Red Apple'' ''Werewolf'' ''Biography'' ''Cameo'' Albert appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as a cameo character. In Firenza Junior, Albert stumbled into Selina's mysterious hiding place, before he was discovered by Kristen Kiwifruit using her beehive ability. They managed to reunite with Selina in somewhere and started to call more of their allies, right before the clowns from Merry Melody sent a rescued but heavily injured Baccarat Blueberry to Kristen, with the help of Maria who asked Kristen to heal Bacarrat, while Helene would stay and help them to fight against Melancholia. While Kristen was taking care of Bacarrat, she told Albert about the current whereabouts of Helene Hawthorn and the Catholic Rebels' plans. While Albert showed concern over the Catholic Rebels and their chaotic tendencies, Selina was grateful towards Maria and decided to help Maria out with the Operation Grand Grimoire. Soon, Selina sent Kristen to rescue Esther from the latters' imprisonment and saved Abel, so that Selina can return the favor to Maria. Hearing Selina's decision, Albert was a bit of bemused and confused, asking Selina if it's right to leave Helene in Arzonia's Family. Selina revealed that she felt torn not to go and pick Helene up, knowing she was on the top wanted list of STAR LABS of United States of America, but she believed that one day, destiny would lead her beloved sister back to her, alive and well. Albert agreed and made some joke about an improvised comedy play, which irritated Selina. ''In Astaroth Future'' ''Relationships'' ''Power and Abilities'' ''Power Level'' ''Goals'' *''Being cured from his werewolf curse'' *''Enforce the will of the Order of Flourish'' *''Start the second Feast of Apollo to bring back Hestia Hawthorn'' *''Merge the Stone of Wisdom with Zoe Benson to revive Hestia'' *''Kill all of the traitors in the Order'' *''Kill Phyllis Peach for her devious and heinous actions'' *''Destroy Moloch'' *''Destroy Michael Langdon'' *''Get rid of Dark Arzonia's possession'' ''Quotes'' ''Serious Quotes - Green Apple'' *''"Let's have a taste of honor."'' *''"I have lost a hand of mine, I have turned into a werewolf, and I would be carry on this curse for all eternity. What else do I have? Ah, yes, I have a family."'' *''"Do you believe in God, Mr. Crane? I never used to, but I do now. I think He is like an extra gun, shooting those wicked for those victims who are unable to do so due to the lack of bullets."'' *''"I had passed my test. I'm still Albert Apple. Instead of clinging the past, I'll choose the path of what is truly benevolent."'' ''Funny Quotes - Red Apple'' *''"I think apple is the king of fruits all by a sudden. One of them was used by the snake and seduced Eva and Adam, one inspired Steve Jobs to create a technological wonder, one was used in a pop song for square dance, one inspired Isaac Newton, one ruled the Christmas Eve, and another made the famous word, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away!' Savvy?"'' *''"Do you know what happens when red mixed with green? It can match with vandalism."'' *''"Do you know how much elves we need to feed a dragon? That depends on how hungry that dragon is."'' *''"A single human being is stronger than a lone wolf, and a pack of wolves are stronger a single human. However, who is stronger than a pack of wolf AND many men? The answer is a werewolf. To tell the truth, I am one."'' *''"When you meet mosquito, there's nothing to worry. You can keep it sucking your blood while hold your breath, fasten your blood circular and choke it to death as a result!"'' *''"THEY CALL ME MIS - TAH - WOLF!!!"'' *''"How many Eckidina KnightWalker clones does it take to feed a hungry troll? Ten. One to feed it, and nine to say that 'with their father's connections at the KnightWalker Family they could've fed it faster'."'' *''- Vira: Who the hell are you?'' **''- Selina: I am your mother!'' **''- Albert: I am your grandpa!'' **''- Selina: enraged Albert, what are you thinking!? I am her mother, you are her grandpa... That means I am your daughter!?'' **''- Vira: ......'' ''Quotes about Albert'' ''Affiliations'' ''Theme Song'' ''Gallery'' ''Green Apple'' Uguisumaru.full.2036397.jpg Uguisumaru.full.2144629.png Uguisumaru.full.2057340.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1988583.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1988605.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1980894.jpg Uguisumaru.full.1980160.jpg Imperial.Treasures.full.2035115.jpg ''Red Apple'' Romani.Akiman.full.2098683.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2160019.png Romani.Akiman.full.2160020.png Romani.Akiman.full.2093409.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2093410.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2020041.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2093406.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2108990.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2095423.jpg Romani.Akiman.full.2160021.png ''Trivia'' *Albert is named after Nobel Prize-winning French philosopher, author, and journalist Albert Camus, whose views contributed to the rise of the philosophy known as absurdism. Camus wrote in his essay The Rebel that his whole life was devoted to opposing the philosophy of nihilism while still delving deeply into individual freedom. He won the Nobel Prize in Literature at the age of 44 in 1957, the second youngest recipient in history. In 1949, Camus founded the Group for International Liaisons to "denounce two ideologies found in both the USSR and the USA". *Ironic enough, before turning completely into a werewolf and had to eat fresh meat to stay alive, Albert was a strict vegetarian. However, as an adult, he had to break the rules since he had more nature of a wolf. *Albert would call anyone he dislike as "Pine-nut" due to his dislike of Pedro Pineapple. *In his human form, Albert is much shorter and weaker than Selina's base form. *Albert himself is an allusion to the wolf in Brothers Grimm's Tale to Selina's Little Red Riding Hood allusion, but unlike their allusion counterparts in the original fairy tales, Albert and Selina are not enemies. *Albert is the first werewolf character introduced in LOTM: WoSH storyline. ''Inspirations'' ''Real-Life Inspirations'' ''Zhu De'' Zhu De, Wade-Giles romanization Chu Teh, (born Dec. 1, 1886, Yilong, Sichuan province, China—died July 6, 1976, Beijing), one of China’s greatest military leaders and the founder of the Chinese communist army. Born into a peasant family, Zhu was initially a physical education instructor. In 1911 he graduated from the Yunnan Military Academy and took part in the revolution that overthrew the Qing dynasty. For the next 10 years Zhu served as a middle-ranking officer and then a brigade commander in the armies of warlords in Sichuan and Yunnan provinces in southwestern China. In 1922, disillusioned with warlordism and the chaotic politics of republican China in general, he went to Europe and studied in Berlin and at the University of Göttingen. While in Germany he joined the Chinese Communist Party. Expelled from Germany for his political activities, Zhu went to the Soviet Union for a while then returned in 1926 to China, where, concealing his communist affiliation, he became an officer in the Nationalist (Kuomintang) Army. In August 1927 he took part in the communist-led Nanchang Uprising against the Nationalists, an event that is regarded by communists as marking the birth of the Chinese Red Army. When the Nanchang Uprising was crushed by the Nationalists, Zhu led his remaining troops south to Fujian, Guangdong, and eventually Hunan province, where they linked up with the small guerrilla forces of Mao Zedong. The two formed the 4th Red Army, with Zhu De as commander and Mao Zedong as political commissar. They established a base, or soviet, in Jiangxi province, and Zhu built up the Red Army from 5,000 troops in 1929 to 200,000 in 1933. He commanded the Red Army’s successful defense of the Jiangxi soviet against the Nationalists’ first four campaigns (1931–33) to annihilate it. Zhu then served as commander in chief of the Red Army throughout the communists’ 6,000-mile- (10,000- km- ) long retreat (1934–35) to Shaanxi province, a journey known as the Long March. After the communists had formed an alliance with the Nationalists to resist the Japanese invasion of China in 1937, Zhu directly commanded the Red Army’s northern forces, renamed the Eighth Route Army. He retained overall command of all communist military operations against the Japanese from 1937 to 1945. Upon the Japanese surrender in 1945 and the resumption of the civil war between the Nationalists and the communists, Zhu commanded the renamed People’s Liberation Army (PLA), which defeated the Nationalists and drove them from the mainland. He retained command of the PLA of the new People’s Republic of China until 1954. Although a Political Bureau member from 1934, Zhu was never regarded as a contender for political power. When ranks were initiated in the army he was made a marshal, and from 1959 he served as chairman of the Standing Committee of the National People’s Congress, the nominal legislature. Zhu De, along with Mao Zedong, was primarily responsible for the Chinese Red Army’s major contribution to modern warfare—the elevation of guerrilla warfare from a minor supplement of conventional forces to a major strategic concept, particularly for revolutionary armies. Under Zhu, the Red Army developed as a highly mobile, flexible, and self-sufficient force that operated throughout the countryside and won the support of the rural population through its discipline, courage, and responsiveness. Zhu’s strategy was customarily to destroy the enemy’s forces piecemeal and by attrition rather than by fighting pitched battles with massed troops. Control of the countryside was regarded as more important in the long run than costly attempts to overrun and hold large cities. Zhu’s perfection of virtually all aspects of large-scale guerrilla warfare was a major factor in the Red Army’s crushing defeat of the Nationalist forces in the period from 1946 to 1949. ''Cao Xueqin'' Cao Zhan, Wade-Giles romanization Ts’ao Chan, literary name (hao) Xueqin, also called Cao Xueqin, (born 1715?, Jiangning Nanjing, Jiangsu province, China—died February 12, 1763, Beijing), author of Hongloumeng (Dream of the Red Chamber), generally considered China’s greatest novel. A partly autobiographical work, it is written in the vernacular and describes in lingering detail the decline of the powerful Jia family and the ill-fated love between Baoyu and his cousin Lin Daiyu. Cao was the grandson of Cao Yin, one of the most eminent and wealthy men of his time. In 1727, however, his family, which held the hereditary office of commissioner of imperial textiles in Jiangning, suffered the first of a series of setbacks and moved to Beijing. By 1742 Cao’s contemporaries were reporting him to be living in reduced circumstances and engaged on a work that could hardly be anything other than the Dream. The author finished at least 80 chapters of the novel before his death. The work was said to be completed by Gao E (1738?–1815?). ''Lian Zhan'' Lien Chan (Chinese: 連戰; pinyin: Lián Zhàn; Pe̍h-ōe-jī: Liân Chiàn; born August 27, 1936, in Xi'an, China) is a Chinese politician in the region of Taiwan. He was Premier of the Republic of China from 1993 to 1997, Vice President of the Republic of China from 1996 to 2000, and was the Chairman of the Kuomintang (KMT) from 2000 to 2005, apart from various ministerial posts he had also held. Upon his retirement as KMT Chairman in August 2005, he was given the title Honorary Chairman of the Kuomintang. He is highly credited after holding a groundbreaking visit to Mainland China in his capacity as the Chairman of the Kuomintang to meet with the Secretary-General of the Communist Party of China on 29 April 2005, the first meeting between the two party leaders after the end of Chinese Civil War in 1949, which subsequently helped thaw the long-stalled cross-strait relations. On April 26, 2005, Lien Chan traveled to mainland China to meet with the leaders of the Communist Party of China (CPC). His meeting with the then CPC leader Hu Jintao was the highest level exchange since Chiang Kai-shek and Mao Zedong met in Chongqing on August 28, 1945, to celebrate the victory in the Second Sino-Japanese War and discuss a possible truce in the impending Chinese Civil War. On April 27, Lien visited the Sun Yat-sen Mausoleum in Nanjing. On April 28, he arrived in Beijing and visited the Palace Museum. On the afternoon of April 29, he met with President of the People's Republic of China Hu Jintao (in his capacity as General Secretary of the Communist Party of China) and they reached a 5-point consensus, reaffirming that Taiwan is part of China and that the two parties would work together to prevent formal Taiwan independence. Before meeting with Hu on April 29, Lien Chan delivered a speech at Peking University, which his 96-year-old mother Chao Lan-k'un attended nearly 80 years ago. On April 30, he headed to his birthplace Xi'an. He revisited Houzaimen Primary School, which he attended 60 years ago. He also visited the Great Mausoleum of Qin Shi Huang, China's first emperor. Early on May 1, he paid homage to his grandmother's tomb near Qingliangsi. Later that day, Lien arrived in Shanghai, where he attended a banquet hosted by Shanghai CPC Party Secretary General Chen Liangyu. On May 2, he met with Wang Daohan, the 90-year-old chairman of the mainland-based Association for Relations Across the Taiwan Straits, and the representatives of Taiwanese business people. He returned to Taiwan at noon on May 3. ''Tao Yuanming'' Tao Qian, Wade-Giles romanization T’ao Ch’ien, also called Tao Yuanming, courtesy name (zi) Yuanliang, (born 365, Xunyang Jiujiang, Jiangxi province, China—died 427, Xunyang), one of China’s greatest poets and a noted recluse. Born into an impoverished aristocratic family, Tao Qian took a minor official post while in his 20s in order to support his aged parents. After about 10 years at that post and a brief term as county magistrate, he resigned from official life, repelled by its excessive formality and widespread corruption. With his wife and children he retired to a farming village south of the Yangtze River. Despite the hardships of a farmer’s life and frequent food shortages, Tao was contented, writing poetry, cultivating the chrysanthemums that became inseparably associated with his poetry, and drinking wine, also a common subject of his verse. Because the taste of Tao’s contemporaries was for an elaborate and artificial style, his simple and straightforward poetry was not fully appreciated until the Tang dynasty (618–907). A master of the five-word line, Tao has been described as the first great poet of tianyuan (“fields and gardens”), landscape poetry inspired by pastoral scenes (as opposed to the then-fashionable shanshui and rivers” poetry). Essentially a Daoist in his philosophical outlook on life and death, he also freely adopted the elements of Confucianism and Buddhism that most appealed to him. ''Wei Zheng'' Wei Zheng (580–643), courtesy name Xuancheng, posthumously known as Duke Wenzhen of Zheng, was a Chinese statesman and historian. He served as a chancellor of the Tang dynasty for about 13 years during the reign of Emperor Taizong. He was also the lead editor of the official history of the Sui dynasty, the Book of Sui, which was composed in 636. Wei Zheng was born to a poor family in modern Hebei, and joined Li Mi's rebellion against the Sui dynasty in his youth. After Li Mi's submission to the Tang Empire, Wei Zheng became a Tang official and eventually served on the staff of Li Jiancheng, the Crown Prince and eldest son of Emperor Gaozu, the Tang dynasty's founding emperor. As such, he served against the interests of Li Jiancheng's younger brother, Li Shimin (the Prince of Qin), with whom Li Jiancheng was locked in an intense rivalry. In 626, Li Shimin ambushed and killed Li Jiancheng, and then effectively forced Emperor Gaozu to yield the throne to him. Rather than punishing Wei Zheng, however, he was impressed with Wei's faithfulness to Li Jiancheng, and he made Wei an important official, eventually a chancellor. Wei Zheng's promotion to this position gave him far broader freedom to criticize others, particularly the emperor, than other officers of the court. He emphasized propriety and opposed overextending the state. His advice and criticism were not always accepted, but in accordance with Confucian etiquette, the emperor would concede to his suggestions with some regularity. After Wei Zheng's death in 643, the emperor commented that he was a mirror to show the mistakes of the court, and built an elaborate tomb for him near his own imperial tomb and betrothed one of his daughters, Princess Hengshan, to Wei Shuyu (魏叔玉), Wei Zheng's son. Subsequently, as a result of false accusations made by others in the court, the stone monument that Emperor Taizong had built for Wei Zheng was destroyed, and Emperor Taizong cancelled the planned marriage between Princess Hengshan and Wei Shuyu. However, after the failure of the campaign against Goguryeo in 646, Emperor Taizong, believing that Wei Zheng would have stopped him from going on the campaign had he lived longer, restored the stone monument. Wei Zheng's effect and influence has been examined by many historians long after his death. Wei Zheng is also revered as a minor god of doorways in parts of Taiwan. ''Sakamoto Ryoma'' Sakamoto Ryōma, original name Sakamoto Naonari, (born Jan. 3, 1836, Kōchi, Japan—died Dec. 10, 1867, Kyōto), noted imperial loyalist whose effort to forge the Satsuma-Chōshū Alliance (1866) between those two large feudal domains, or hans, was critical in setting the stage for the Meiji Restoration (1868). Descendant of a low-ranking samurai family, Sakamoto early established a reputation for swordsmanship. The contacts he made through his sword fighting served him in good stead when, influenced by imperial ideology, he began to plot against the Tokugawa shogunate for a restoration of power to the emperor. By early 1862 Sakamoto had left his native han of Tosa and soon was helping the shogunal official Katsu Kaishū set up a naval training school. When Katsu was dismissed from his post, Sakamoto took refuge in Satsuma han, where anti-shogun sentiment had become widespread. Believing that restoration was possible only if the anti-shogun forces agreed to act in unison, Sakamoto persuaded the leaders of Satsuma to drop their historical enmity toward Chōshū. In his role as intermediary between the two hans, Sakamoto even arranged for Satsuma to aid Chōshū in obtaining British arms when the shogunate attempted to block foreign trade to that fief. Sakamoto drew on his ancestors’ merchant background to form a shipping company that doubled as a tiny navy. Rejoining his Tosa compatriots, he helped develop the program under which the lord (daimyo) of Tosa, Yamanouchi Yōdō, persuaded the shogun to resign and began planning for a new regime. Sakamoto was murdered by proshogunal samurai on the eve of the restoration. ''Gregory Malenkov'' Georgy Maximilianovich Malenkov (8 January 1902 26 December 1901 – 14 January 1988) was a Soviet politician who succeeded Joseph Stalin as Premier of the Soviet Union, holding this position from 1953 to 1955. Personal connections with Vladimir Lenin sped his ascent within the Soviet leadership. By 1925, he was entrusted with overseeing the party's records. This brought him into contact with Stalin, then the de facto leader of the Soviet Union. As a result of this association, Malenkov became heavily involved in Stalin's purges. During World War II, he was given sole responsibility for the Soviet missile program. From 1946 to 1947, he chaired the Council of Ministers Special Committee on rocket technology (ru). Later, he gained favour with Stalin by discrediting Marshal Georgy Zhukov and suppressing all glory associated with Leningrad during World War II in order to maintain Moscow's image as the nation's only cultural and political capital. Following Stalin’s death on 5 March 1953, Malenkov temporarily assumed leadership over both the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (CPSU) and the nation's Council of Ministers, thus succeeding Stalin as leader of the Soviet Union. However, only nine days later, Malenkov was forced by the rest of the Politburo to relinquish control over the party apparatus to Nikita Khrushchev while retaining the Soviet premiership. Henceforth, Malenkov remained part of a collective leadership until he was removed from the premiership by Khrushchev. After organizing a failed coup against Khrushchev in 1957, he was expelled from the Politburo and exiled to Kazakhstan in 1957 before ultimately being expelled from the Party altogether in November 1961. He officially retired from politics shortly afterwards. After a short sojourn in Kazakhstan, he returned to Moscow and kept a low profile for the remainder of his life. ''Guan Hanqing'' Guan Hanqing, Wade-Giles romanization Kuan Han-ch’ing, (born 1241?, Dadu Beijing, China—died 1320?, China), dramatist who was considered by many critics to be the greatest playwright of the Chinese classical theatre. Guan Hanqing, probably a scholar, belonged to a writers’ guild that specialized in writing plays for performing groups. Fourteen of his plays (from more than 60 with known titles) have been preserved. Several of them are unquestionably masterpieces, and there is little doubt that Guan played an important role in raising the early Chinese drama to a new level of excellence. Though Guan’s plots, following the fashion of his time, are unrealistic, he created compelling characters, often women of low social standing who act with intelligence, integrity, and courage. His style is simple and straightforward, probably closer to the spirit of early popular theatre than to the style of plays by his contemporaries. The action, often simple everyday happenings, is depicted with humour and poignancy. Some of his better-known dramas include Dou’eyuan (Injustice to Dou E), Hudiemeng (Butterfly Dream), and Jiufengchen (“Saving a Prostitute”). ''Fictional Inspirations'' ''Kaku'' Kaku (カク, Kaku) is first seen as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One and specializes in mechanics diagnostics and house-calls. It was Kaku that inspected the Going Merry and informed the Straw Hats that it was broken beyond repair. Later on it is revealed that Kaku is a member of CP9 operating undercover in order to obtain the Pluton blueprints from Iceburg. Despite his role as a villain, Kaku is surprisingly honest, even to his enemies and even more so than Fukuro, though he does not seem to take insults well. As soon as his hybrid (giraffe/human) form was mocked, he sliced the Tower of Justice in half, in a rage of embarrassment. He also talks like an old man, as remarked by several characters, despite being only 23 years old. He uses the term "washi" (meaning I, though used mainly by elders), rather than ore (also meaning I, a masculine term used by young adults). In the FUNimation dub, he instead uses old fashion slang. After being revealed as one of the Water 7 CP9 agents, Kaku's personality becomes rather cold and dispassionate in contrast to his character on Water 7, where he was mainly seen laughing and smiling. Despite this, he often taunts his opponents during battle, ate a Devil Fruit for the fun of it, and exclaimed "This is fun!" during his life-and-death battle with Roronoa Zoro. He also seems to place a chance to fight over easy accomplishment of a mission; when Zoro and Sogeking were cuffed together, he wished to help them, so he would not be forced to share his target with Jabra. When neither agent had the key, both agreed that the prey was up for grabs. Kaku showed great sportsmanship after his defeat where he laughed at Zoro's comment of working in a zoo. He remarked "too bad" when Zoro passed Paulie's message of "you're fired", handed over his key without Zoro having to say a word. He also appeared to be the only one of the four members undercover in Water 7 who expressed some regret that he could not go back to the way he had been living for the last five years. Kaku has apparently not changed in disposition after the timeskip as demonstrated by his cold justification for Saint Charlos' attempts to enslave Shirahoshi. He states it is necessary for the sake of global peace and the lower ranking royal families should be wise not to oppose the Celestial Dragons. He is voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version of the anime, and Alex Organ in the English version. ''Annoying Orange'' Orange (also known as the Annoying Orange) is the main character of The Annoying Orange series and in most of the Annoying Orange shorts, as well as the show's lead protagonist. He is portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, the chief investment officer of Gagfilms. Orange has made full appearances in every episode since the start of the series on October 9, 2009, which is also his birthday. He is portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, the series' creator himself. Orange has yellow teeth (although in Orange After Dentist and Totally Dental, he gets them whitened), grey eyes, and a braying laugh. Episodes are characterized by his taunting and annoying his victims-to-be with his adolescent behavior that frequently include burping, pestering, puns, and play-on-words. These actions often infuriate the other character to the point where they start yelling at him to "shut up", only to have Orange warn them of their impending catastrophe: evisceration with a chef's knife, a blender or other types of death. He has a very famous quote, which comes after someone calls him something that he thinks he isn't: "No, I'm not. I'm an orange!". Orange is annoying, optimistic, dim-witted, usually cheerful, and witty he also loves to crack annoying puns. He almost always blunders things for their color. For example, Orange thought Tomato was Apple because they were both of a red color, and he thought Pumpkin was an orange because he was of an orange color. Although in Previously On, Passion said Orange was colorblind. In reality, Orange is very kind and innocent at heart, because if he really likes somebody, he will try to think of something that will make them like him a little bit. As revealed in More Annoying Orange, Orange is actually considered very mild for his species, and he is considered the most annoying thing that most of the characters have ever met because they probably have never met an orange before. He probably just tells puns to make him feel better, as he has seen a lot of people get minced up, and gets upset when one of his best friends is knifed. His act of being dim-witted helps him get out of bad situations, as shown in Annoying Orange Saw. If he gets extremely offended or hates somebody, he will be purposely annoying. When he sees someone get killed (usually by evisceration from Knife), he will usually watch in horror and sometimes scream, but if the person is someone he loathes, he will laugh at their disbursement. Sometimes it happens that Orange demonstrates his few learning by mistaking a fruit for another and continuing to say that a fruit is another like it happened to Pumpkin (Orange thought it was another tremendous orange). Orange's innocent and playful antics have garnered him both a lot of friends and rivals. Boedigheimer describes the character as a composite of people in his life, saying "everyone knows somebody like him: They don't listen, they are annoying, and at the same time they are kind of lovable". ''Monkey D. Garp'' Monkey D. Garp is a Marine vice admiral. He is the father of Monkey D. Dragon, the paternal grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Portgas D. Ace. He took charge of both Koby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Marine Instructor to train new recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Garp is one of the major figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, from the times when the "Pirate King" was still alive. Garp is an eccentric but caring man who is loyal to both his criminal family and the Marine Headquarters whose he has served for decades. He is loud, boisterous, and exuberant and overall acts in a similar manner to his grandson. He has a habit of falling asleep during conversations and can be absentminded. Luffy's crew noted his apparently hereditary selfishness during Garp's interaction with Luffy in Water 7. Unlike many Marines, Garp does not believe that one's lineage determines their path. On a similar note, he does not believe that being labeled a criminal necessarily makes someone a bad person. Although Garp wanted his grandsons to become marines, he entrusted their care to a mountain bandit whom he had refused to turn over for prosecution. Garp does however, believe that throwing children into harsh conditions will ultimately make them strong and has no problem with hitting them to drive home a point. Despite this, Garp is a supportive person. When Ace asked Garp whether he should have been born, Garp told Ace that he will find the answer if he continues living. Although he will ultimately comply with Marine HQ's most serious orders, Garp highly values his freedom and family. He often bends the rules to accomodate these values. He initially refused to capture Luffy in Water 7 until explicitly ordered to do so. Additionally, Garp is generally amused by Luffy's exploits as a pirate and only seriously laments both of his grandsons' choices to become pirates after Ace is captured. Like Luffy, Garp is extremely blunt and honest when talking to people as he openly badmouthed Sterry, who is the current king of Goa Kingdom, unafraid of the consequences in doing so. He considers the Celestial Dragons as scumbags and is not afraid of expressing this aloud to Sterry. When Garp prepares to fight seriously, he often removes his Marine coat or suit jacket. Like his grandson, Garp is extremely fond of food, especially donuts and rice crackers. ''Larry Talbot'' Larry Talbot was a Welsh aristocrat who was born at Talbot Castle in the village of Llanwelly. Played by American actor, Lon Chaney, Jr., the character is known for being the most famous werewolf in horror film history. Although Chaney immortalized the role of The Wolf Man, he is not the first werewolf under Universal's aegis. In 1935, Universal Pictures produced Werewolf of London starring Henry Hull as the lead character. However, Hull's werewolf was not as sympathetic a character as the tormented Larry Talbot and did not amass the infamy that Talbot's Wolf Man had acquired. The Wolf Man proved to be one of the most popular of the Universal Monsters and was featured in four more films. The Wolf Man's final classic appearance was in the 1948 comedy Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. In 2010, Universal produced a remake of the original 1941 film featuring Benicio del Toro in the role of Larry Talbot. Larry Talbot was born in 1910 to Sir John Talbot and his wife in Llanwelly Village in Wales. The second of two children, Larry was always overlooked in favor of his older brother who, like traditional families, was considered in almost everything, while the younger son was often ignored. In 1923, at the age of eighteen, a bitter Larry Talbot left his family's ancestral home to travel abroad, eventually finding work in the United States. As an adult, he did some work at an optical company in Los Angeles. In 1941, Larry received news that his brother had died in a tragic hunting accident. Having been away for more than eighteen years, Larry finally returned to Llanwelly where he reconciled with his father, Sir John Talbot. The two promised each other that they would no longer allow old grudges to impede their relationship and Sir John reminded Larry that he now stood to inherit the family estate. He encouraged him to explore the village and meet the townsfolk. While examining one of his father's telescopes, Larry learned about a young woman named Gwen Conliffe. Gwen and her father lived above their shop, Charles Conliffe Antiques, in the village. Larry watched Gwen in her room through the telescope and became instantly smitten with her. He went to the antique shop and introduced himself. Working under the pretense of shopping for a walking stick, he began hitting on Gwen who showed no interest in Larry's advances. Larry persisted however, but Gwen dodged his aggressive flirtations by convincing him to purchase a silver-tipped wolf's head cane. Through the course of conversation, Gwen pointed out a pentagram etched on the side of the head – the mark of the werewolf. She recited an old poem concerning werewolves, "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright". Larry asked Gwen to accompany him that evening to have their fortunes read, but Gwen denied him. As it was, however, Larry refused to take "no" for an answer, and he returned to the shop promptly at 8:00 pm, just as Gwen was leaving. Gwen finally relented and agreed to go out with Larry, but insisted that her friend, Jenny Williams, should come along with them. Larry was put out, but politely agreed. They visited a nearby gypsy festival and they met a fortune teller named Bela. Jenny asked to have her fortune read, allowing Larry the chance to put the moves on Gwen. At this time, Gwen warned him that she was engaged to be married to a man named Frank Andrews. As the evening grew darker, Larry and Gwen heard a scream, and he rushed to see what was happening. When he saw that a giant wolf was attacking Jenny Williams, Larry raced into the moors and beat the wolf down with his cane, but suffered a severe bite to his chest as a result. Gwen and an elderly gypsy woman named Maleva brought Larry home. The following morning, Larry awoke only to discover that the wound he suffered had nearly healed. While convalescing, he was visited by his father as well as Chief Constable Paul Montford. They explained to him that Jenny was killed along with a fortune teller, Bela – the same man who had read Jenny's fortune. Larry's silver-tipped cane was found next to Bela's body. They insinuated that in the confusion, Larry had accidentally killed Bela, but Talbot insisted that it was a wolf that he had killed not a man. This matter caused Montford and Sir John great concern and Larry grew extremely uncomfortable. He later attended Bela's funeral where he overheard Maleva muttering a prayer over Bela's casket. Larry then went to the Conliffe’s place to console Gwen. He expressed his condolences over Jenny's death and explained what had happened that evening. At this time, Larry met Gwen's fiancé, Frank Andrews. Andrews was suitably unimpressed with Talbot and suspected that he had held an interest in Gwen. He was also disturbed by Larry's wolf's-head cane. After visiting a local fair, Larry encountered Maleva the Gypsy. He remembered that she had helped him home on the night of the attack. Maleva informed Larry that Bela was her son and that he was a werewolf. Larry didn’t believe her, but Maleva ignored his outbursts and offered him a charm. Etched with the sign of the pentagram, the charm was believed to be a symbol of protection. Maleva coldly told him, "Whoever is bitten by a werewolf and lives... becomes a werewolf himself". Frantically, Larry accepted the charm and left the camp. Larry then ran into Gwen Conliffe. He didn't fully believe Maleva's warning, but it made him nervous enough to give Gwen the pentagram charm. He indicated that it would protect her from him. That evening, Larry returned home and transformed into a werewolf for the very first time. He stalked off into the night and went to the churchyard where he murdered a gravedigger named Richardson when he has been preparing a grave for the late Jenny Williams. The Wolf Man howled into the night, awakening the villagers. The following morning, Larry awakened in his bedroom. He saw muddy animal tracks across the floor leading to the open window. Without revealing his true fears, he consulted with his father who explained to him the psychological elements of Lycanthropy – a man who believes himself to be a wolf. That evening, Talbot turned into The Wolf Man for the second time. While lurking through the marshes, he learned to his own discontent that several townspeople, now wary of a possible werewolf sighting following the Richardson murder, had planted bear traps all throughout the area. The Wolf Man caught his right foot in a trap and the pain was enough to render him unconscious. Maleva the Gypsy appeared and muttered the same prayer that she said over the body of her son, Bela. The Wolf Man turned back into Larry Talbot and Maleva helped him to escape before the hunters could track him down. There was no doubt in Larry's mind any longer that he was a werewolf and he ran to the antique shop to warn Gwen. He confessed to murdering Bela and Richardson and told her that he had to leave town. Gwen tried to convince him that he was not a murderer when Larry suddenly saw the sign of the pentagram in her palm. He then ran back to the family estate and confessed everything he knew to Sir John. His father didn't fully believe him, but he knew that Larry intended on turning himself in to the police. To humor Larry's fears, Sir John took him to an upstairs bedroom and tied him to a chair with the promise of locking him inside the room. Larry made his father take his silver-tipped cane with him for protection. That evening, Larry transformed into The Wolf Man and escaped from his room. He stalked through the forests once again and came upon Gwen Conliffe. He leaped upon Gwen and began to throttle her when Sir John appeared from behind. The Wolf Man dropped Gwen and attacked John Talbot, not realizing that he was now fighting his own father. The two wrestled with each other on the ground, but ultimately Sir John used the deadly silver cane to bludgeon The Wolf Man to death. Afterward, the werewolf turned back into the form of Larry Talbot. Maleva appeared and spoke a prayer over his body, "The way you walked was thorny; through no fault of your own. But as the rain enters the soil; the river enters the sea; so tears run to a predestined end. Your suffering is over, and now you will find peace for eternity". Larry Talbot was entombed at the Talbot family crypt; his coffin filled with wolfbane flowers. ''Ken Kaneki'' Ken Kaneki (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) is the protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul:re. Formerly a human studying Japanese Literature at Kamii University and living a normal life, everything was soon changed after he had Rize's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul. After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). After being captured by Aogiri Tree, he was able to accept his ghoul side, forming a team with the goal of protecting the ones precious to him and "plucking out" people who threaten the place he belongs to. Because of his Kakuja's distinct appearance, the CCG gave him the nickname Centipede (百足, Mukade). He is currently living under the identity of Haise Sasaki (佐々木 琲世, Sasaki Haise), as a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, serving as the mentor of the CCG's Quinx Squad and a member of Team Mado. However, his memories of his past have been lost, leaving him unaware of his true self. ''Remus Lupin'' Professor Remus John Lupin, O.M. (First Class), (10 March 1960 – 2 May 1998), also known as Moony, is one of the supporting characters in Harry Potter series. He was a half-blood wizard and the only son of Lyall and Hope Lupin (née Howell). He was afflicted with lycanthropy during his childhood, as a result of Fenrir Greyback's revenge against Lyall. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. During his school years he was one of the Marauders, best friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they created the Marauder's Map. After Hogwarts, Remus and his friends joined the original Order of the Phoenix and fought in the First Wizarding War. However, Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort a week after he was made the couples' Secret Keeper. Thus Remus had lost all of his closest friends in various ways by the end of the First Wizarding War. The loss of his friends devastated him, though he and Sirius Black later rekindled their friendship. Remus taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts during the 1993-1994 school year. Remus was regarding by students to be the best Defence teacher they have had thus far. He was also a professor of Harry Potter (James' son) whom he taught how to conjure a corporeal Patronus, but resigned after Severus Snape revealed to the public that Remus was a werewolf. He fought against Death Eaters once more in the Second Wizarding War, during which he lost his friend Sirius. In 1997, Remus married fellow Order member Nymphadora Tonks and had a son, Edward Remus Lupin, of whom he named Harry the godfather. Remus fought at the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998, during which his wife was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus was also murdered by Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, during the first half of the same battle. His death was avenged by Filius Flitwick. Remus briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone for Harry, along with James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black in 1998. After his death his son was raised by Andromeda Tonks and Harry Potter. ''Will Graham'' Will Graham is the protagonist in Thomas Harris' 1981 novel Red Dragon. Graham is an FBI profiler responsible for the capture of serial killer Hannibal Lecter, and who is later assigned to capture serial killer Francis Dolarhyde. In both the text and film adaptations, Graham is described as having an unusual level of empathy. This ability can manifest as the ability to empathize with criminals and psychopaths, which he finds extremely disturbing. He also has an eidetic memory rivaling Lecter's. Other than passing mentions in Harris' sequel The Silence of the Lambs, he does not appear in any other book of the Hannibal Lecter series. In the film adaptations Manhunter and Red Dragon, he is portrayed by William Petersen and Edward Norton, respectively. In the television series Hannibal, he is portrayed by Hugh Dancy. ''John Constantine'' John Constantine (/ˈkɒnstəntaɪn/) is a fictional antihero, appearing in comic books published by DC Comics and its alternative imprint Vertigo. The character first appeared in The Saga of Swamp Thing #25 (June 1984), and was created by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette, John Totleben, Jamie Delano and John Ridgway. He serves as the lead character of the comic books Hellblazer (1988–2013), Constantine (2013–15), Constantine: The Hellblazer (2015–16), and The Hellblazer (2016–). The titular Hellblazer, Constantine is a working class occult detective and con man stationed in London. He is known for his endless cynicism, deadpan snarking, ruthless cunning and constant chain smoking, but is also a passionate humanitarian driven by a heartfelt desire to do some good in his life. Originally a supporting character who played a pivotal role in the "American Gothic" Swamp Thing storyline, Constantine received his own comic in 1988. Pop artist Sting was visual inspiration for the character. A live-action film was released in 2005, in which an Americanized version of the character is played by actor Keanu Reeves. Welsh actor Matt Ryan was cast in the role of Constantine for the 2014 NBC television series, a role he reprised on The CW series Arrow, the animated film Justice League Dark and is set to reprise again in an upcoming animated continuation of his series on CW Seed and an upcoming two episodes of Legends of Tomorrow's third season. The Hellblazer series was the longest-running and most successful title of DC's Vertigo imprint. Empire ranked Constantine third in their 50 Greatest Comic Characters of All Time while IGN ranked him No. 29 in their Top 100 Comic Book Heroes, and the character ranked No. 10 in Wizard's Top 200 Comic Book Characters of All Time. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Team Witness members Category:Villains Category:Cursed Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Jerkass Woobies Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Arc Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Scary Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Planet Saver Category:Giants Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Hat Wearer Category:Knife Wielders Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Socerers Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Wizards Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Wolves Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Green haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Detectives Category:Heroic Genius Category:Guile Hero Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Swordsmen Category:Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Abuse Victims Category:Grey Zone Category:Possesed Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pure Good Category:Affably Evil Category:Hungry Villains Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Extremists Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Predators Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Arzonia Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior